


The Honeymoon After: A Gay Cinderella Story

by AHS_freak



Series: Cinderallen [1]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Gender/Sexbent Disney - Ripushko
Genre: Gay Cinderella, Gay Disney Story, M/M, My First Smut, The honeymoon after, sex scene, sorry bout this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS_freak/pseuds/AHS_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the adventures of Cinderallen, and his Prince Charming, Phillip, they decide to go on a secluded honeymoon in the woods. The cabin in the woods will get hot and steamy with these 2 lovers, as they have their first time after a long time waiting. <br/>This is my first fanfiction/smut I have ever written, and it's a mini sequel to a story my friend wrote on Cinderallen. I thought it deserved a smut to accompany it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon After: A Gay Cinderella Story

Allan's POV-

I stared into the emerald eyes of my husband, and I could only see pure lust gleaming in them.   
"Are you ready Allan?" Said Phillip in a seductive tone.   
"Yeah, I am all ready," I whispered. I couldn't help but give a small smile in his direction.  
Phillip leaned in with the lightest peck on my lips. They were soft and gentle, making me feel safe.  
Phillip then grabbed me in his arms and threw me on the bed undoing my belt.   
"Phillip, what are yo-"  
"Shhhhh, take off your pants." Phillip said in a gruff voice.  
He grabbed the lube on the bedside table, and started rapidly filling his hand. I started following his command by taking off my pants, then underwear...

Phillip's POV

I felt the liquid filling my hands, and saw Allan in the corner of my eye in his underwear. A smirk slowly grew over my face as I saw the underwear come off.  
"What are you smiling about?" Said Allan with a little laugh.  
" Oh nothing sweetie," I responded.  
I approached the bedside with my hand covered in lube. I made a sudden move towards his crotch, grabbing his bulging erection with my hand. Allan let out a surprise moan of pleasure.  
My motions started out methodical, slow, and sensual, earning small moans from my lover. His penis couldn't have been more rock hard.  
I started a slow speed up, and began to see the precome bubbling up.  
"Phillip, I am going to come!" Allan said in a breathy voice.  
At this moment I abruptly stopped, and turned him over on his back...

Allan's POV

Phillip had me on my back, and my lube covered penis began to leave a mark on the covers.  
I saw him approach the lube again, and cover his hand. He approached the bed, and caressed my asshole with lube. He stuck in one finger in, then another, and another.   
The anal douche had obviously worked considering his hand came out clean. Then I saw Phillip take off his underwear, and saw his olive skin had obviously spread elsewhere as well. He then wrapped his long cock in a condom.  
I felt his tip on the edge, and his penis gently made an entrance.  
His entrance felt like pure ecstasy, as it hit my prostate.   
The sex went exactly as the handjob had, slow then fast. As his grind got faster, our moans seemed to fill our entire cabin with noise.   
The movement was getting more rapid, and my stance began to get stronger.   
My body had never yearned for my prince's body more than this moment. I closed my eyes, and began to enjoy this moment that I may not get to feel again.  
"Allan, I am going to-"   
I felt his penis pull out of me, and heard his slip off his condom and finish. His cum spattered the wood flooring.  
I had realized that I had stayed in the same position, so I rolled over on the bed to see that I had released during it as well.   
As my husband joined me on the bed, I tried to save this moment in my mind forever...

Phillip's POV

I laid there with Allan, both of us naked, both of us in an amazing moment of our lives. I then wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"That was amazing!" I said in an exasperating voice.  
" That it was...that it was..."


End file.
